<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>midnight in my mind by oh_no_what_plot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23227036">midnight in my mind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_no_what_plot/pseuds/oh_no_what_plot'>oh_no_what_plot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't Read This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Other, The Author Regrets Everything, at least there's g r a m m a r, ha i made a joke, i published this for you guys on the grishaverse discord, otherwise this would never have seen the sun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:40:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23227036</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_no_what_plot/pseuds/oh_no_what_plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>it's midnight. i wrote this. enjoy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>alina/sun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>midnight in my mind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ok so it's morning now and honestly i can't remember why i wrote this. i tagged it as six the musical instead of six of crows. it's actually grisha trilogy. i didn't even get to the word count. what.</p><p>don't read please.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Write a 850 word story in the science fiction genre. It's about a healer and should include a letter. Also use the sentence 'I've been in love with you since years.' Bonus prompt: Your character is shipwrecked.</p><p>Prompt from story shack</p><p>Not followed well because I need sleep</p><p>here we go</p><p>___</p><p>The sun is bright. So bright. Ow. I guess this is my fault. After all, this is what happens when you put the sun in your room.</p><p>Psych!</p><p>I actually live on an abandoned, isolated island, and the island is my room! That's why the sun is here. And it huuuuurts.</p><p>"Go away, sun," I cry out, and the sun weeps and runs away. The moon comes out and scowls.</p><p>"That was rude," she says. "You made me come out early?"</p><p>"You're gay?"</p><p>"Duh."</p><p>And the moon turns her back to me, letting me suffer in the knowledge I have power over the sun.</p><p>Sadly, I still have things to do. I'm a healer. I get up and start walking around, staring at the animals and picking up the sick ones.</p><p>"I cure you from the curse of life," I say, and burn them on a fire I made. "Now I will eat you."</p><p>It's safe, don't worry. I'm a healer.</p><p>The animals are tasty, but soon I crave a bath. I stand by the sea and glare until the tide rises and gets my feet wet. Instantly, I scream and run away. But then I want a bath, so I jump into the sea.</p><p>Later, I find a message in a bottle. It's a message to any mermaids. I laugh at the bad handwriting and take the bottle to my storage shack, where I will use it to hold clean water. </p><p>Finally, I want to dry off but the sun is gone. I call out to the sun, "Come back!"</p><p>"Why?" the sun responds.</p><p>"Because... I've been in love with you for years!"</p><p>A gasp. The sun appears.</p><p>"You have?"</p><p>"No, I just said that so you would come."</p><p>"Wow," said the moon. "That's low."</p><p>"You can call me... the sun summoner."</p><p>I am Alina Starkov.</p><p>
  <span>I need more words. So I live here with my pet chemistry set, which qualifies this as science fiction. Let me talk about my set. I have several test tubes, but all of them are cracked. There is a flask of alcohol, but it is actually a conical flask and the alcohol is methanol, so it's not for drinking. There is also a set of lab coats. I don't know why. Each one is either too big or too small for me. One is now just a bunch of white threads because of how weak the fabric was. I don't care if fabric doesn't work that way, I'm the author, go away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Today I decide to go open the set and wear one of the coats. The moon is cold and so I need more warmth, and the fire is busy roasting some dead animals for dinner. The coat reaches my ankles, and with every step I feel like I will fall over. It can't be safs, and I'm not warm, but at least I'm not bored.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I am secretly bored. There's nothing to do here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's not a big secret, though, I'm the only one who lives here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I, Alina, decide to summon the sun again. It hid away to cry last time, so this time I don't let it leave. After a bit, the sun stays and a figure appears in front of me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hi, I'm the Darkling," he says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't care." I look at the sun. "I don't like him. Can you destroy him?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sun blasts the Darkling, and he melts into the shadows. I miss human company and real contact. I cry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm the moon, so I can control the sea and the tide," the moon sang, filling the awkward silence of my sobs. "You can call me a Tidemaker."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I live in squalor. I think I do. I don't actually know what the word means, but you can't blame me because it wasn't my fault I fell asleep on the ship and got shipwrecked while everyone else escaped via lifeboat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm a Squaller," I said. "Because I'm in squalor!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moon gives me a funny look. The sun gasped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, you're the sun summoner!" the sun shouted, and came down to come and hug me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The heat is too much to take.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I die.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The end.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>apparently my night brain can still do most grammar???</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>